


And after all this time I'm still into you

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Чарли и Фила одинаковые свитера</p>
            </blockquote>





	And after all this time I'm still into you

Спустя полгода после расставания с Филом Чарли думает, что пришёл в себя, что его уже отпустило, что шрам не болит, что всё хорошо. У него по-прежнему щемит в груди, когда парень натыкается на YouTube на видео Фила с его новым дружком, когда он видит их счастливые лица... Но и у самого Чарли теперь есть Стивен, они тоже, вроде как, счастливы... или ему только хочется так думать. Стивен не может заполнить целиком дыру в сердце, образовавшуюся после разрыва с Филом, но Чарли надеется, что со временем она затянется сама.

Чарли до сих пор хранит на дне одного из ящиков комода свитер Фила, который тот однажды облил горячим чаем и оставил сушиться, а потом ушёл, забыв про него, да так и не вспомнил по сей день. Чарли не стирает этот свитер и хранит его тщательно сложенным, чтобы он сохранил в себе запах Фила. Иногда, когда накатывает ностальгия, парень достаёт его, зарывается носом в мягкую ткань и представляет, что Фил всё ещё с ним, что он просто вышел в коридор поговорить по телефону и через пять минут вернётся, обнимет Чарли за плечи и поцелует в пухлую щёку. Но потом он вспоминает, что всё кончено, что этого не случится никогда, аккуратно складывает свитер и убирает его на место, подальше от чужих глаз.

Спустя полгода после расставания с Чарли Фил вспоминает, что когда-то забыл у того свой любимый свитер. Он гипнотизирует взглядом телефон, в котором до сих пор забит номер бывшего бойфренда, несмотря на то, что парень помнит его наизусть, но всё же решает не звонить. Неудобно как-то получится, тем более, разрыв был довольно болезненным, для Чарли уж точно - что взять с по уши влюблённого тинейджера? Филу немного жаль - свитер вообще-то был самым тёплым и удобным из всех, что у него имелись, а осень на севере Англии - не самое приятное время года. В конце концов парень идёт в магазин и покупает точно такой же свитер, сделав мысленную пометку никогда не появляться в нём перед объективом камеры.

Спустя три с лишним года после расставания с Чарли Фил, собираясь на первое воскресное шоу на BBC, решает надеть что-нибудь удобное, чтобы не нервничать лишний раз из-за некомфортной одежды. На глаза ему попадается бледно-красный свитер с волком, который валялся в шкафу уже чёрт знает сколько - Фил и сам уже забыл, откуда он и сколько ему лет, но надевает свитер и два часа красуется в нём на глазах у всего Соединённого Королевства и некоторых счастливцев по всему миру.

Спустя четыре года после расставания с Филом Чарли достаёт из комода его, Фила, свитер, уже двадцать раз постиранный и пахнущий не мужским парфюмом и чаем с мятой, а обыкновенной свежестью кондиционера для белья. Он идёт в ванную, делает десяток сэлфи и отправляет один из снимков в твиттер.

Спустя четыре года после расставания Чарли почти прекратил попытки добиться внимания Фила напрямую, тем более, после того, как тот снова сошёлся с Дэном. Но пока Лестер фолловит его в твиттере, Чарли не сможет успокоиться и продолжит выкладывать такие, казалось бы, мелочи, понятные только Филу и говорящие о том, что боль от первой любви никогда не пройдет.

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл был написан задолго до того, как Фил расфолловил Чарли в твиттере


End file.
